Strike Of Sorrow : Soaring Eagle
Strike Of Sorrow : Soaring Eagle '''is an upcoming project made by ''SilverwingsXXX on the RPG Maker Xp. Very little progress has been made. It is planned to have at least 75 dungeons, 50 towns,and 60 side-dungeons. He isn't sure when it will be finished. 'Characters' 'Playables/Heroes' Zephyr : 'The main protagonist of the game. He is a strong Lancer. He is stern and hot-headed. '''Basil : '''A polite and wise warrior. He is Zephyr's closest friend. '''Cyrus : '''A rough but warm-hearted fighter. He is the leader of the Vanquishers, a group of fighters exploiting in defeating town threats. '''Dorothy:A rose with thorns. A thief double-agent.'' She is pretty unpleasant at times,but you can really trust her to stab someone at the back. Estelle : '''A rich hunter who ran away from her rich parents. She is spoiled yet timid and she has a good aim. '''Felix : '''An extremely tough lad with the joy of blasting things up. He is quite rash. '''Anne : '''A peaceful cleric. She is rather motherly. '''Hilda : '''A nerdy mage of Deyl Clan. She dislikes idiots like Felix. '''Chrome : '''Cyrus's dad. He is very caring of his son. '''King Araphen : '''A powerful king of Orford. '''Graham : The true guardian of the Suffusion Emblem. He is now 6784 years old and he is a practitioner of magic.. He has a story not to be told right now. Antagonists Larz: The supreme leader of darkness. He guards the Suffusion Emblem ''the key to everlasting peace to the entire world. He has three stages: '''Di-Larz', the most powerful stage; Larz has been upgraded by ALL the powers of the emblem, so the player must remove the Suffusion Emblem ''from his body. The second stage is '''Larz', who is weakened but still can use his remaining powers. And lastly, the third stage is Larz Corpse, the remain of Larz's fragile soul. Monsters: There are about 100+ monsters that attack the party randomly and the number is growing every second. They are somewhat cruel creatures that attack the party for treasure or for fun. Bosses: All dungeons and side-dungeons have a boss ranging from Zarous, leader of the Zars, to the more powerful Quezlcoatlicue, the guardian of Curse and Death. Each boss is more powerful than anyone on the dungeon and guard portals to new dungeons. Thieves: They are the main antagonist in early parts of the game. They rob towns and kill villagers for the right price. They follow Ryan's,leader of the thieves,orders. Morphs: Antagonists in about the middle of the game. They are animated monsters and bosses using the Suffusion Emblem held by Larz. Former Antagonists and Former Protagonists Dorothy:Dorothy first met the team at Humidtouch Forest where she ambushed them along with a thief she was working with.She later flee the battle without speaking a word. Dorothy works for Ryan for money (See Thieves). She decided to leave Ryan cuz "He won't give me my money!". Dorthy decided to join the group for free to kill thieves and assassins. Larz (Human): Larz is actually a boy who grew a normal life. He was then possessed by an eerie soul that turned him into a power mad beast that demolishes anything on his way and sucks the life out of any living thing he encounters. Larz was freed from the soul's grasp by the party. Updates *Change Game Title to '''''Strike Of Sorrow : Howling Wolf *Added 4 New Scripts: - Advanced Messaging - New Battle Script (2) - QuickStats - Custom Menu. *Change Window Skin. *Removed Quickstat script. Category:Unfinished Projects